


Два года назад

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Пять драбблов про то, что могло случиться сразу после окончания войны. Или не могло.ЗЫ: спойлеры манги





	Два года назад

Кацура уверен, что всё делает правильно, и не сомневается в себе. Он уважает офицеров Шинсенгуми и был бы не против выпить с любым из них, вот только вряд ли они теперь захотят с ним пить. Шинсенгуми, с их преданностью одному королю, стали пережитком прошлого. В стране, которую намерен построить Кацура, каждый будет королём, – в этой стране Шинсенгуми не нужны.  
Он уверен в себе, но почему-то не может посмотреть Сайто в глаза. Тот стоит, молчит и будто ждёт чего-то, внимательный, спокойный, и Кацура не выдерживает.  
– Сайто-доно, вы не понимаете…  
Он пытается объяснить – говорит, что самураям в Японии больше нет места, что в новом мире все будут равны.  
Сайто молчит, слушает и смотрит.  
– Правительство хотело обвинить вас в измене, я сыграл на опережение.  
Недовольных удалось утихомирить всего одной казнью, и Кацура с радостью закрыл глаза на побег, который Кондо и Мацудайра устроили Оките. Теперь, когда он это признал, Сайто не в чем его упрекнуть.  
Сайто не упрекает – просто молчит, и в этом молчании Кацуре чудится тысяча обвинений.  
Он оправдывается, злится, срывается и начинает обвинять сам – ведёт себя так, словно действительно виновен в чём-то. Наконец он выдыхается и умолкает.  
Сайто ещё с минуту меряет его нечитаемым взглядом, потом протягивает небольшой листок бумаги, кланяется и уходит.  
– Сайто-доно?  
Кацура смотрит на листок с сомнением. Что это – вызов на бой? фуда с проклятием? Он опасливо переворачивает листок и читает, что там написано.  
Это почтовый адрес.

Нобумэ не знает, что делать. Раньше она следовала за кем-то: Оборо, Шоё, Исабуро – другие выбирали направление, а она расчищала путь. Но теперь люди следуют за ней, это она должна принимать решения. Нобумэ чувствует себя глупо, словно стоит на краю тротуара, не решаясь перейти дорогу.  
Она заходит в огромный кабинет начальника полиции, смотрит на пустой широкий стол и высокое кресло – на него падает луч света и кажется, будто в кресле кто-то сидит, кто-то высокий, одетый в белое. Нобумэ не в состоянии сесть за этот стол.  
У неё теперь другой телефон, и никто не атакует её десятками смс в минуту, но Соё часто пишет смешные короткие сообщения, когда скучает на нудных заседаниях правительства. Ещё Соё любит присылать фотографии, а фотографирует она всё подряд: толстого кота на ограде, бабочку за пуленепробиваемым стеклом. Однажды она хватает Нобумэ за руку, притягивает к себе и делает селфи. Фото потом, конечно же, присылает: они выглядят глупо, прижавшиеся друг к другу так, что щёки сплюснулись. Нобумэ ставит фотографию на заставку.  
Она снова приходит в пустующий кабинет и долго стоит перед высоким креслом. Не осталось номера, по которому можно было бы позвонить, поэтому она просто говорит:  
– Обещаю, я сделаю это для нас обоих.  
Тёплый ветер из окна обдувает мокрые щёки, Нобумэ отодвигает кресло и садится. Она готова идти вперёд – не за кем-то, а рядом, рука об руку. Нобумэ открывает телефон, смотрит на заставку и улыбается.

Шинпачи и хотел бы что-то делать, но не знает – что. У него нет ничего важного настолько, чтобы идти к этой цели так же решительно, как Гин-сан и Кагура-чан. До сих пор он просто был с ними, одним из Йорозуи, но теперь они ушли, оставив его позади, а сам по себе он никто. Не считать же за дело всей жизни управление гвардией Оцу-чан.  
Эдо лежит в руинах, у правительства нет денег на его восстановление, и жители ремонтируют свои дома сами. Шинпачи помогает – ему некуда себя деть, а это хоть какое-то занятие. Денег нет не только у правительства, все остались нищими, и за помощь его благодарят добрым словом и иногда домашней едой. Кто-то дарит кувшин молока, кто-то – обенто, ничего особенного, но это помогает чувствовать себя нужным.  
Однажды старушка, у которой Шинпачи третий день чинит крышу, называет его йорозуей.  
– Спасибо, сынок, ты настоящий мастер на все руки.  
Он что-то неловко бормочет в ответ, ощущая стыд и чувство вины: настоящий мастер на все руки покинул Эдо, и Шинпачи чувствует себя вором.  
Имеет ли он право зваться йорозуей теперь, когда Йорозуи больше нет?  
В конце недели он приходит к двухэтажному полуразрушенному зданию, которое привык называть домом. Тихо поднимается по лестнице, чтобы Отосэ не услышала, заходит внутрь.  
Крыши нет, как и части стены, коридор, ведущий на кухню, завален обломками, под ногами хрустят щепки.  
Шинпачи поднимает растяжку с любимым лозунгом Гин-сана: она треснула как раз на слове «сахар». Стоит придумать другой лозунг, собственный. Хочется сесть в кресло, хоть раз посмотреть на комнату с такого ракурса, но это можно оставить на потом.  
Шинпачи повязывает платок на лицо и берёт принесённые с собой инструменты: у него впереди много работы. 

Хиджиката не привык сидеть без дела: к службе приступать только завтра, но он оставляет вещи на съёмной квартире и отправляется в участок. Нет смысла оттягивать неизбежное, лучше поскорее понять, насколько всё плохо.  
Издалека местное отделение полиции похоже на казармы Шинсенгуми, но чем ближе он подходит, тем очевиднее, что это сходство обманчиво. Деревянную ограду давно не обновляли, ветхие ворота не закрываются, перед ними стоит всего один часовой и пялится в телефон.  
Хиджиката кусает сигарету, морщась от вкуса пластика, и проходит в ворота.  
Бездельник подпрыгивает и тупо смотрит на опустевшие руки.  
– Развлекаешься на посту? – Хиджиката убирает его телефон в рукав. – Повезло тебе, что я пока не при исполнении, а то пришлось бы делать сеппуку.  
Часовой хлопает глазами и пытается нашарить оставленную в стороне пику.  
– Ты… Ты кто?!  
– Твой новый ночной кошмар, – Хиджиката суёт ему под нос приказ о распределении. – Собери всех на плацу через десять минут. Живо.  
Плац – громкое название для клочка утоптанной и поросшей травой земли. Не похоже, чтобы здесь обучали строевой подготовке. Хиджиката ждёт, выдыхая клубы приторного неестественно-белого пара, и размышляет, продают ли в этом захолустье жидкость для электронных сигарет. Вряд ли – придётся вернуться к «Майоборо». От этой мысли настроение улучшается, и он даже не орёт на рядовых, чтобы пошевеливались.  
Наконец все они выстраиваются перед ним: двадцать человек в возрасте от восемнадцати до шестидесяти – кто сутулый, кто толстый, у кого ещё прыщи не прошли. Больше похоже на сборище хикикомори.  
– Меня зовут Хиджиката, ваш новый инспектор. Человек я строгий, но справедливый, и если вы будете соблюдать несколько нехитрых правил, мы поладим. Правило первое: никаких телефонов во время работы.  
Они переваривают это медленно – по лицам видно. Наконец самый смелый и сообразительный тянет руку.  
– Разрешите спросить, господин инспектор: каковы остальные правила?  
– Узнаете, если переживёте этот день. А теперь – двадцать кругов вокруг здания, кто отстанет, будет драить туалеты. Время пошло.  
На то, как они бегают, без слёз не взглянешь, поэтому Хиджиката смотрит в тёплое летнее небо и прикидывает план дальнейших действий. Работы здесь невпроворот, но ему не в первой начинать всё с нуля, он справится. 

У Такасуги нет совершенно никаких дел, и никому нет до него дела. Он числится мёртвым и, действительно, не очень-то жив – участи стать трупом он избежал, зато превратился в призрака.  
Местные считают его неупокоенным духом, поселившимся на обгоревших развалинах, и Такасуги это устраивает. Каждую ночь он приходит на утёс, устраивается поудобнее, раскуривает кисэру и ждёт, любуясь луной.  
Кто-то назовёт его бессмертным, но Такасуги-то знает правду: по его венам струится яд. Срок его жизни ограничен, но он всё равно никуда не спешит, наблюдая за тем, как луна растёт и тает из месяца в месяц. Если всё именно так, как он думает, то ожидание оправдает себя, а если ошибается – то спешить тем более некуда.  
Такасуги ждёт, луна катится по небу. Весна заканчивается, проходит лето, и ровно на сто двенадцатый день его ожидание заканчивается.  
– Ты всегда был таким упрямым.  
Такасуги не вздрагивает, хотя и не слышал шагов – чего ему теперь бояться. Он не боится, нет, просто не хочет отводить взгляда от луны.  
– Ну же, Шинске, обернись. Разве я не учил тебя вежливости?  
В равнодушном голосе ни единой эмоции, так мог бы говорить каменный истукан или робот… или мертвец.  
– Ты ничему меня не учил, – отвечает Такасуги и оборачивается.  
Долго смотрит в лицо, знакомое до единой чёрточки – лицо незнакомца. Это тяжелее, чем он думал, проще смотреть на луну, она такая же яркая и бледная, но хотя бы настоящая.  
– Итак, зачем же ты ждал меня на этом памятном месте? – смешок звучит равнодушно, как шелест сухих листьев. – Неужели, чтобы попытаться убить?  
Ветер рвёт хаори с плеч, дёргает за волосы, но ни Такасуги, ни тот, кто стоит напротив, даже не ёжатся – призракам неведом холод.  
– У меня есть к тебе дело, – медленно говорит Такасуги, – это касается альтаны. Выслушаешь?  
Уцуро отвечает не сразу: проходит мимо, останавливается на краю обрыва и смотрит вверх. В безжалостном свете луны он ещё больше похож на мертвеца.  
– Выслушаю, – когда он оборачивается, то оказывается спиной к луне. Лицо скрывает тень, и это к лучшему – Такасуги не хочет знать, на кого ещё он похож. – Мне сейчас всё равно больше нечем заняться.


End file.
